


Ego Drabble Collection

by LamiasLuck



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cutesy, Drabble Collection, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Randomness, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiasLuck/pseuds/LamiasLuck
Summary: I started writing little drabbles on Tumblr and figured I should post them here too! This is just a mix of ideas, ships, and plots that come to mind. Feel free to send requests!
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	1. Something's Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Eric/Host
> 
> The Host visits Eric, only to find him in a beaten up heap on his bed. He knows exactly who did this, but for now, he needs to comfort him.

The room’s air was tense, with the only sounds being the Host’s narrations and Eric’s quiet sniffles. Instincts made Eric flinch when the Host reached over to cup his face, but it was trust that made him lean towards him.

Soft, delicate touches tilted Eric’s head up until he was looking at the Host’s unreadable face.

The Host simply wanted to visit him, but instead found him bloodied and bruised curled up on his bed. As if he were touching glass, the Host used his thumb to brush away the blood smeared in the corner of Eric’s lip. It was silent, not even the Host’s narrations present.

Eric stared wide eyed at the other. His breaths shaky and lip quivering beneath the Host’s touch. 

“Who did this?” the Host said with faux calm.

He didn’t need the answer. He knew what happened whenever Derek decided to visit. It just so happened that he was away when he did. And that fact echoed in his mind and flooded his body with guilt. However, most importantly, another emotion plagued his mind.

_Anger._

With a final shiver, Eric began to sob uncontrollably. He nearly tackled the Host in an embrace, burying his head in his shoulder. The Host hugged him back like his life depended on it.

“It’s okay, Eric’s safe now…” he whispered sweet reassurances while the other sobbed. He could feel the blood pouring from his eyes as he gritted his teeth. He hugged Eric tighter. For now he needed to stay here. For now he needed to comfort Eric. For now he needed to push his anger to the side.

Later, however… later he knew he needed to go out. _He knew he needed to find Derek._


	2. Serene Presence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric has a natural talent that not many know about. Since he's so quiet, tiny wild animals happen to come by and rest near his calming presence. Quite heartwarming, but can a more eccentric egos appreciate it as much as him?

Eric sat against a tree, curled up with his knees to his chest. He didn’t dare to make a sound nor move a muscle, staring at the creature in front of him. The tiniest bird he has ever seen. It was an adult, as far as he could tell, just extremely tiny. And round, can’t forget that!

The two were in a staring contest, by the looks of it. The bird tilted its head at Eric, ruffling its feathers and chirping quietly. It took a lot for Eric to not burst into tears at the cute display, but he had lots of practice. As long as he sat stock-still and completely quiet, animals of all kinds seemed to flock to him like a magnet. He theorized that it was because he barely had any presence that they didn’t consider him a threat. Confusing, yes, but he’d never complain

In the distance, he heard other birds chirping from the trees. Perhaps he could get a whole flock to gather around him! While preoccupied by his animal friend, another presence lurked from afar.

“The hell’s he doin’?” Yancy whispered to himself. He squinted at Eric’s form, but all he saw he the other curled up in the fetal position.

_Damn, another panic attack…_ he thought. 

Panic attacks were a common occurrence for Eric, and Yancy’s seen his fair share despite being a new ego. All he wanted was to get Eric back into the house for lunch, now all he cared about was comforting the timid ego.

Quiet footsteps from behind were enough to scare the bird away. Eric pouted and sighed at his lost friend. 

“Hey, Eric? Youse alright there?” Yancy asked, his voice abnormally gentle.

Eric squeaked and turned to the voice quickly. “Oh, hey! I-I didn’t - I didn’t notice you… sorry.”

“S’alright, don’ worry ‘bout it.” Yancy raised a questioning brow. Eric looked fine, just a bit startled, but when wasn’t he a little startled? “You okay?”

“What, yeah…?” Eric titled his head. “I was just… just looking at animals. Saw this cute bird! Um, y-yeah… I’m okay! More than okay!”

Yancy let out a relieved sigh and sat down beside him. “Christ, pipsqueak… youse nearly gave me a heart attack! Youse were all curled up an’ tiny. Thought I’d have to help ya.”

“Sorry…”

“Nah, nah you’re fine.” He reached over to ruffle Eric’s hair. At first glance, he couldn’t see anything but forestry. Not a single animal in sight. “What animals youse talking ‘bout anyways?”

“Hm? Well, um, they were just here! I-I think you have to be quiet.”

“The hell’s that supposed to mean?”

“N-No I mean-!” Eric panicked. “I mean they’re just scared, probably.”

Yancy huffed, crossing his arms. “I’ll give ‘em something to be scared of…” Eric giggled at his whispered comment. After that, it was silent. He wasn’t one for mediating, and they were definitely late for lunch at this rate, but goddamnit did he have a soft spot for Eric.

A couple minutes passed and Yancy was already bored. A quick glance at Eric showed a curious expression, anticipating something. Just as he was about to exclaim how bored he was, a butterfly fluttered past. 

Eric slowly raised his hand and extended his finger. Eventually, the butterfly fluttered close and perched on his finger. A bright smile appeared on his face. Yancy could swear he could see stars in his eyes because of the sheer happiness. That bright gleam put the sun to shame as Eric glanced back at Yancy.

“Oh, damn…” Yancy muttered. Was his surprise directed at the butterfly or at Eric’s cute expression? Who could tell.

With a slight flick of his finger, Eric let the butterfly fly away. “So cute!” he giggled, eyes trailing after it.

“Yeah…” Yancy smiled. For a moment he stared at the butterfly’s bright blue wings, but nothing could beat the content look on Eric’s face. Maybe shutting his mouth wasn’t so bad after all.


	3. Squirrel Stunts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bing has an experiment in mind. It involves a tech deck, a tiny skate ramp, and a squirrel. One of King's squirrels, to be exact.

“Bing, no,” King said firmly. His stance was firm, unmoving in front of Bing’s pleading form.

“Please, King!” Bing begged. “It’ll be sick, dude, trust me!”

“I am _not_ letting you put one of my squirrels on a Tech Deck!”

Everyday was a new problem in the ego house. Today was no different. King nearly had a heart attack when Bing tackled him in a hug, spewing nonsense about an idea for a new trick. A very tiny new trick.

In the android’s hand was a small toy skateboard, and in his room was a proportional sized skate ramp he built. All he was missing was a skateboarder.

“Can’t you get mini Bing to do this?”

“He already tested out the course, dude,” Bing explained. “And it’s 100% safe to ride! I think at least…”

“What do you mean _‘you think’_?!” King cradled a squirrel in his arms, shielding her from Bing’s schemes. The squirrel was tinier then others, a runt of her litter. Hypothetically perfect sized for riding a Tech Deck.

“Don’t worry about it,” Bing reassured. He was planning on recording the stunt if it happened. Seeing one video of a dog on a skateboard sent him in a frenzy of planning and preparation. There were no dogs at the house, so a squirrel would have to do. “There’s cushions just in case! The lil’ guy will be alright.”

“Well… I still don’t know. You can ask her,” he gestured to the squirrel, “but if she doesn’t want to then the answer is final.”

On cue, the squirrel lifted her head and sniffed at the air. Bing stood anxiously as she stared at him. Moments passed and she leaped from King’s arms and onto Bing’s shoulder, causing the android to cheer.

“Hell yeah, dude! Let’s go!” Bing ran off to his room.

King stood shocked, but quickly chased after the two. “W-Wait, wait Bing?! Wait for me!” 

The plan was set. The squirrel was on a Tech Deck. 

Bing set her on top of a mini ramp while King stood by the sidelines. It wasn’t as intimidating as King thought, much to his relief. Admittedly, it was a cute visual. The squirrel stood proud on the skateboard, not at all nervous.

“3…2…1!” 

A gentle push sent the squirrel speeding down the ramp and skating on the ground. She kept a steady stance on the board, resulting in amazed cheers from her crowd. King scooped her up in his arms and give her a kiss on her head.

“Good job,” he praised. “Such a brave girl!”

“Dude! That was sick, oh my god!” Bing cheered. “Told ya it’d be cool!”

King rolled his eyes at the excited android. “That was pretty cool,” he admitted. Bing went over and rubbed the squirrel’s head with his finger, causing her to chitter happily.

“Y’know… I could make her a pipe to shred.”

“Now you’re pushing it.”


	4. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Host is gone for a business trip, leaving his boyfriend a poor, lonely mess. What will Eric do while he's gone? Mope around, most likely.

Eric pouted to himself as he put down his book. It was a happy story, but he couldn’t find it within himself to smile.

The Host was gone.

He and Dark left some days ago for a business trip. Which meant some random poor soul out there was going to endure the wrath of hell, but it was _probably_ their fault for messing with Dark anyways. The fact that Dark took the Host with him meant that he was infuriated with whoever this victim was. So they would be gone for a while.

Now, Eric had a _vague_ understanding of what the Host was doing. He didn’t want to think about it too much. So that left him and his thoughts. His very lonely thoughts. 

It wasn’t like he couldn’t handle the Host’s absence. Things happen, couples bicker, people need to go out on illegal missions to find and assassinate. That was life. Nothing he hasn’t seen before. It was just that he was in a mopey mood. A mood that would typically be fixed with cuddles and kisses, but he didn’t have that option.

When the others saw Eric make a beeline to the laundry room, pout and all, they didn’t question it. In one of the baskets was a beige trench coat that could only belong to the Host. The soft fabric was soothing to the touch when Eric snuggled it close. It was big enough to engulf him completely, so he draped it over his shoulders and set off.

While it didn’t beat the Host actually being there, this was a close second. Eric had flopped onto the couch and wrapped himself up in the coat like a burrito. Sometimes in the past he tried to walk around while wearing the Host’s coat, but he’d just barely be seen within the sea of fabric and trip a lot. A very cute visual, especially to the Host, but inconvenient. So he usually settled for this, using the coat as a makeshift blanket.

No one dared to disturb him when he fell asleep in his comfort cocoon. So when he felt someone pick him up bridal style, he slowly blinked awake. The Host carried him to his room and tucked him into bed.

“Host…?” Eric yawned and rubbed his eyes. “You’re back!” He gave a sleepy smile.

The Host smiled back. “Yes, it was a long trip, wasn’t it? The Host is glad to be back.” After changing into comfier clothes, he joined his boyfriend in bed. He pulled him to his chest, to which Eric gladly snuggled closer.

“I missed you…” Eric mumbled in his chest.

The Host laughed quietly, grabbing his makeshift coat-blanket and tossing it onto the ground. Why have the imitation when Eric had the real deal? “The Host noticed.” He cupped Eric’s cheek and tilted his head up, capturing his lips in a gentle kiss. Once they separated, he rubbed his thumb across Eric’s cheek. “He missed Eric too, so very much.”

The two slept in their embrace peacefully. Unbothered by the world, simply grateful for hold each other once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a request on Tumblr. Lots of fun! Always love writing about these bois


	5. Nightmares Turned to Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: The Host/Dr. Iplier
> 
> Edward wakes up in the middle of the night to find the Host in the middle of a nightmare. While a common occurrence, he always makes sure to comfort the Host the best he can.

Edward slowly blinked the sleep from his eyes. A quick glance at the clock told him it was the middle of the night. So why the hell was he awake?

From beside him, he noticed the Host twitch in his sleep. His face was twisted with worry and he occasionally muttered undecipherable nonsense. Then, he began to hyperventilate.

“Host…?” Edward shook away any remaining fatigue. He placed a gentle hand on the other’s shoulder, shaking him slightly. “Host, wake up.”

No response. The Host whimpered quietly between breaths. An influx of blood began to pour from his eyes. Nightmares were common unfortunately, but they never failed to fill Edward with worry. No wonder he woke up so suddenly.

Edward shifted closer to his boyfriend, now cupping his face. “It’s okay, Host. Wake up, come on,” he whispered, a hint of urgency present. The Host let out a broken sob, still asleep. His heart broke at the sound. He continued to whisper sweet reassurances, wiping away the steady flow of blood staining the Host’s face.

The Host jolted up with a gasp, clutching his chest. Edward backed away in surprise, but quickly returned to his side. In a fit of frantic breaths and sobs, the Host clinged onto Edward as if he was going to lose him. Well, he supposed in his nightmare that was the reality he had to endure.

“Hey, it’s okay! It’s okay, Host, I’m right here,” Edward soothed, rubbing the other’s back.

None of them cared about the blood staining Edward’s shirt as the Host buried his head in his boyfriend’s shoulder. The room was filled with the sounds of sobs and whispered nothings.

“Edward…” the Host said, voice terribly weak.

“Yes, I’m here. It’s okay,” Edward swayed the Host from side to side. “Deep breaths, darling, deep breaths.” He felt the Host nod his head, then he tried to do his best to calm his breathing.

The room was quiet except for the sound of muffled sobs. The Host was rarely quiet on his own accord, but on nights like this he found peace within the silent nothing. He focused on sensations. Edward’s warm embrace contrasting the cool air around them. Edward’s steady breathing. _Edward being there._

Nightmares often showed fictional realities. The Host was glad Edward’s presence proved this one wrong. He was alive and well, they both were.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Edward asked after the Host calmed down exponentially. The Host could only shake his head. “That’s okay,” he reassured. He slowly laid back down in their embrace, pressing a kiss on top the Host’s head. “Let’s go back to sleep then, darling. Is that okay?”

The Host nodded his head, shifting down until his head was on Edward’s chest. He could hear the other’s steady heartbeat. Fatigue quickly got the best of him again, the heartbeat acting as a peaceful lullaby. Edward continued to rub circles along his back, beginning to drift off as well.

The rest of the night was dreamless, which was exactly what the Host needed. No more trips to fictional worlds that tormented him. He wanted to stay grounded in reality for once. Grounded within the reality that cared for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kinda similar to Stay Strong with the Host having a nightmare and whatnot, but it's fine. This was a lil thing I wrote for a friend


	6. Thief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Host's trench coat is missing. Sure, that could just be a minor problem, but the Host wasn't having it today. So he spends the day angrily searching for it. However, maybe his little thief is closer than he expected.

The Host ripped open his closet door, rummaging through clothes in a disorganized chaos. After throwing various clothes everywhere he let out an exasperated growl. Of course he couldn’t find what he was looking for.

The clothing of focus was his trenchcoat. Or, more specifically, the lack of it.

He _swears_ he left it draped over his chair. He _swears_ he remembered that it was in his office in his library. And he _swears_ he will find the person who stole it. Besides, what was he known for? Forgetting things? As if!

The others insisted that they didn’t see his coat anywhere, that he probably misplaced it and forgot. That earned them an earful of rants, but he complied and looked in his room. Now still empty handed, he was angrier than ever before.

Today simply wasn’t the day to mess with him. His radio malfunctioned in the middle of a broadcast and he needed Google to fix it. It was getting colder and he could already feel himself getting sick. And now his coat was gone. Absolute misery.

Honestly, he looked similar to the Author with his black button up and furious attitude. That didn’t help anyone’s serenity. Everyone tried to avoid an angry Host. However, an angry Host was next to unstoppable, so there was only so much they could do.

“Jims?” The twins in question squeaked upon hearing the Host’s stern voice. Their slowly turned around to face him.

“How’s it going?” RJ replied with faux confidence. CJ cowered closer to his brother’s side.

The Host kept his hands behind his back, a deep grimace plastered on his face. Still, he tilted his head and kept his voice as smooth as possible. “If the Jims took the Host’s coat as a prank, it would be greatly appreciated if they gave it back. Now.”

“U-uh, um-” RJ stammered, “We don’t have it though! We’d never steal it, right Jim?” CJ frantically nodded his head.

“If the Jims are lying, there will be hell to pay.” He walked past the quivering Jims and continued his path of wreckoning.

Bim was next on the chopping block. “Oh shit,” he muttered under his breath. He couldn’t run away even if he tried, as the Host grabbed his arm with a firm grip. “I see you haven’t found your coat yet.” Bim gave an awkward laugh with fear in his eyes.

“Good observation. Has Bim seen it anywhere?” 

Bim contemplated biting his arm off and booking it. “No, I can’t say that I have.”

“Where the hell is it?” he muttered to himself.

There was some relief for Bim when the Host finally let go of his arm. However, the Host was anything but calm.

“I-I can help you look!” Bim reassured. He took the opportunity to rush out, half serious about wanting to help and half lying because he didn’t want to die right then and there.

The Host sighed while running his hand through his hair. Maybe it’s gone forever, but nothing pissed him off more than plotholes. At this point he just needed to know what happened to his coat. He crossed his arms and spoke out his mind. “The Host is going to kill whoever took-”

“Host…?”

A quiet voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned to the source and noticed it was Eric… _and his coat._ The coat to Eric ratio was in favour of the coat. Eric’s body was completely engulfed by the sheer amount of fabric. Him and the Host weren’t necessarily close in height, after all. 

The Host immediately relaxed, uncrossing his arms and taking in the visuals his narrations gave him. Well, his mystery was solved —perhaps he should have assumed this sooner— but he couldn’t bring himself to feel mad. Not that Eric could tell, he always assumed the worst.

Eric looked at the ground and fiddled with the coat’s sleeves. “Bim to-told me you were, um, w-were looking for your coat,” his voice was soft. Thankfully the room was dead quiet besides his shaky words. “I’m really sorry. I-I took it because - ‘cause I was cold… a-and I just saw it, and-and it looked comfy, and I wasn’t thinking, and-”

“Eric?” The Host stopped his endless rambling. Eric hesitantly looked up and tried to spot any malice on his boyfriend’s face, only to find none. He couldn’t tell what emotion it was, but the Host’s wasn’t mad much to his relief. A careful ear could notice what the Host kept narrating about. He kept repeating how Eric looked in his coat… and how cute it was.

“I… o-oh,” Eric squeaked. He instinctively covered his flushed face with the oversized coat sleeves.

What a 180 he was going through. The Host coughed to stop his narrations, shifting with embarrassment. “Sorry.”

Eric shuffled closer until he was right in front of him. “S-So… you’re not mad?” There was a shy smile creeping up on his face as he stared up at his boyfriend.

“Not in the slightest, little dove.” _Extremely_ ‘little dove’ in this case. If Eric wasn’t careful he’d probably trip over the fabric. The Host wrapped his arms around Eric’s waist and pulled him in a tight hug. Every worry washed away in their embrace. “Though next time, perhaps Eric should tell the Host when he’s borrowing his clothes.”


	7. Petnames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Eric/Host
> 
> Request from tumblr: Eric calls Host a pet name for the first time. Host dies on the spot.

It was early in the morning. It wasn’t so early that it seemed unreasonable to wake up, but early enough for Eric to whine when the Host opened the blinds. He didn’t even notice the Host get out of bed, but the blinding rays of sunshine were enough to get him to crack his eyes. 

“Rise and shine, Eric.”

Another whine, now accompanied with a moody pout. Eric burrowed himself further within the cozy blankets in a silent protest. The Host chuckled through his narrations as he walked towards the bed. The visuals he narrated were cute, however they were a common occurrence. In a swift motion, he ripped away Eric’s blanket barrier. The sudden motion caused Eric to yelp and open his eyes. The Host thought he was victorious, only for Eric to lie down again and stubbornly close his eyes.

“I don’t wanna get up…” Eric mumbled.

The Host shook his head with a fond smile. This called for drastic measures. He crawled onto the bed until he was next to his sleepy boyfriend, using a gentle hand to brush away hair on Eric’s forehead.

“Come on, _sunflower~”_ he purred. To add onto his onslaught, he shifted his hand and was now cupping Eric’s cheek. “Wake up~”

Eric visibly froze upon hearing the nickname, already blushing even if he tried to hide his fluster. He buried his face in a pillow to hide.

“Host…” His voice was muffled, but the Host could hear how his voice quivered. 

“What? Is the Host’s little sunflower afraid of the sun all of a sudden?” The Host kicked up the playfulness in his tone, smiling mischievously. He rolled Eric over and revealed his flustered face yet again. “Aw~ How cute!” He reached over to hold his hand, pressing a kiss on his knuckle. “Now how about this sunflower wakes up, hm?”

Only a shaky sigh came from the other. Eric looked at the Host with half lidded eyes and furrowed brows. Surprisingly, though, his fatigue made him determined to get his way.

“Host… _honey,_ can - can we pl-please stay?” 

The nickname slipped out unintentionally, but the damage was irreversible. Now it was the Host’s turn to freeze and choke up. He repeated the nickname in an oddly frail voice considering his confidence beforehand. “Where did that come from, sunflower?” he asked with faux calm.

Eric blinked in surprise. He could read the Host like an open book, so he caught on immediately. This could mean for more sleep time!

“W-Well… you’re very - very sweet and… a-and,” Eric looked away as he blushed more. He moved the Host’s hand so he could cup his cheek again, “y-your voice-! You say sweet things and… and it’s so smooth. Just like honey!” he giggled.

“Oh… wow…”

The Host was speechless. On the inside, however, he was screaming. It was like he was short circuiting, he couldn’t compute. So he barely registered when Eric lied him down and pulled the covers over them. What he just said was so cute, and heartfelt, and precious, and-

“Can we sleep some more?” Eric poked his reddened cheek.

“Oh, what…? Yeah, sure…”

“Thank you, honey!” He leaned over to kiss the Host’s nose. He snuggled into his chest and sighed contently. Soon after, he fell asleep again, but the Host was far from tired. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I keep forgetting to update this fjhsakj
> 
> I write a lot of drabbles on tumblr but I should try to remember to post them here too


	8. Snail's Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship: Eric/Host 
> 
> Eric is tending to his garden and Host is a gay disaster that loves him very much uwu

“Tulip, those aren’t for you,” Eric said for the fourth time, nudging the bunny’s head away from the containers of cucumbers he was holding. He had already given the greedy bunny a couple slices, the rest of this feast was for something else.

In his garden a couple of snails found solace within the clusters of lavender and herbs. At first, Eric was worried about the snails munching too much on his flowers and tried to get rid of them. That only ended with him surrendering a section of his garden, which he affectionately dubbed “the Snail Zone”. 

The cucumbers laid out were quickly, well, _slowly_ engulfed by snails. Eric let them be as he continued to tend to his flowers. A soft hum resonated within the quiet atmosphere. It was no song in particular, but it was a song that prompted him to sway softly alongside the flowers in the wind.

His little audience seemed to love it. Tulip flopped beside him long ago, snoozing peacefully in the sun. The Snail Zone finished the last of their feast and were roaming around aimlessly. One particularly adventurous one slithered up onto a stem and seemingly stared at Eric. This snail, Shelby, was a curious one. Eric wasn’t sure how intelligent snails were but this one could be the Einstein of snails. 

Eric’s sunhat, alongside protecting him from a sunburn, now served another purpose. With delicate fingers and an eager snail, Shelby perched themself on the rim of his hat. Eric giggled to himself and continued his work.

Footsteps quietly approached. The Host strolled by, drawn to the sounds of angelic humming. His narrations of the scene sounded like poetry:

_“The day was warm, a light breeze complementing the bright glow of the sun. Eric kneeled before a cluster of lavender, the source of the quiet song that pierced through the day’s ambience.”_

He sat behind Eric, wrapping his arms around his chest and burying his face in the crook of his neck. No need for greetings or small talk, they simply basked in each other’s presence. The Host continued to mutter his narrations, smiling as his words tickled Eric to make him giggle.

_“Eric leaned back into the Host’s embrace. Truly, he was done with his gardening work, but stayed to admire his handiwork. Flowers of all colours were present, petals soft and dancing in the wind. No creature dared to mess with its beauty, not even the little snails Eric couldn’t help but adopt. Perhaps that was because of his cute merciful nature.”_

“Host…” Eric whined, but smiling all the same. “You’re so silly!”

“Says the man with a snail on his hat.”

“Shelby likes being tall, don’t judge them.”

The Host huffed out a chuckle. A mischievous smile was pressed against Eric’s neck, but he didn’t know any better. The Host playfully enunciated his words as he spoke. “The Host never was. If anything, he thinks Eric looks absolutely adorable~” His heart swelled as Eric erupted in a mess of flustered noises. “How is the Host so lucky to have Eric as his boyfriend? Such a precious sunflower!”

“Pl-Please,” Eric hid his face in his hands, “You’ll kill me… I-I’m dying.”

“The Host will be sure to take care of Tulip and Shelby if that’s the case. He regrets nothing.”

“Mean!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I write a bunch of drabbles on Tumblr lol, feel free to send me requests and stuff
> 
> Tumblr: https://lamiasluck.tumblr.com/


End file.
